Hippie attack
by DarknessDeadly
Summary: Smithy and Kerry get called out to the Coal Lane estate, but this is no ordinary domestic this is organized crime.
1. Chapter 1

"There's been a call out in Coal Lane, a couple of blokes shouting at each other. A young lady heard and went out to investigate, she claims that she was threatened with violence. I want 54 and 202 to deal, 202 you've had dealings with the girl, Roxy Westall."

"Heard and understood." said Kerry into her radio. Smithy turned the car down a side alley so that they could avoid the worst of the traffic. Smithy flicked the sirens on as they emerged onto a busy street.

The patrol car stopped outside a large block of flats. "Kerry, you find the girl, I'll try and find the guys." said Smithy as he and Kerry vacated the car.

"Yes, Sarge." said Kerry.

Kerry saw the girl beckoning from an upper storey window, she pounded up the stairs after Smithy. The girl opened her door and came out into the corridor. Smithy paused beside her and asked her where the men where. "They're outside number 816 on the floor above." said the girl. Smithy ran towards the stairs flicking out his ASP as he went.

"How long d'you reckon they'll take to get here get here?" slurred a man's drunken voice in the darkness.

"Probably here now." said another, "Keep it down or the pigs'll hear you."

Smithy went round the corner and saw the door to 816 swinging off it's hinges. He advanced cautiously, he entered the room and saw a large bank of beer bottles, the majority of them empty. Then he heard running footsteps, he wheeled round to face the corridor. Kerry stopped dead and let out a strangled cry of warning as she saw a man approach Smithy from behind and smash him round the head with a golf club. Kerry backed away and ran calling for immediate back up.

"Get after her you fucking drunk sods." bawled the man with the golf club. A couple of the drunkards teetered out and gave stumbling chase.

"This is 202, urgent back up required. Repeat urgent back up required." Kerry glanced back over her shoulder and saw one of the men behind her keel over, his fellow was obviously less drunk because he jumped his fallen friend and sped up after Kerry. Kerry flicked her radio onto automatic and concentrated on running as fast as she could down the stairs. She could hear the man gaining on her.

"202, sit rep." came Gina's voice over the radio.

"I'm being chased by a drunk down some stairs, it's pretty dark. He's gaining on me." gasped Kerry as her lungs cried out for air.

The man behind her yelled "Come back, your friend needs you."

"Kerry? We can't get hold of Smithy, is he with you?" asked Gina.

"No, he was attacked I think he's out cold." said Kerry as she felt the thud of impact as the man threw himself at her. He caught her foot and clung on tenaciously, Kerry panicked and flicked out her ASP, striking at any part of the man she could reach. Then she ground his fingers under her heel, he released her with a yell of pain. Kerry could hear the sirens as police cars swarmed into the area. She felt confidence flood her system, she took out her handcuffs and secured the man reading him his rights as she did so.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Come along then piggy." said a man's voice. She struggled calling into her radio "I've been caught, a white male.."

Then the man put his hand over her mouth and said "That's enough squealing." as he flicked off her radio. He reached into her handcuff pouch and removed the keys tossing them to another man. "Get him free and put the cuffs on the pig." he ordered.

Uniform flooded into the building, they raced up the stairs and reached the corridor where Kerry had arrested one of the men. They pounded up the stairs and saw a post-it note stuck to the railings. "Advance with caution." it read.

Kerry saw the door to 816, they passed it and shoved her into room 825. She took in the room with a glance and saw Smithy sitting watching her, his hands were tied behind his back with his own handcuffs and the cut on his head was seeping blood in a steady flow down onto his shirt. Smithy looked at her and she saw the swelling around one of his emerald green eyes. It was swollen shut and the bruising was already purple he also had a split lip.

One of the men pushed Kerry over to Smithy and shoved her down next to him. Smithy turned so that he could see her and said "Did you alert uniform?"

Kerry nodded and said "Sorry I didn't warn you."

Smithy shook his head but stopped, wincing as the pain in his head threatened to make him black out. "Wasn't your fault. Nothing you could have done."

Kerry tried to hear what was going on outside but she couldn't hear anything over the sound of drunken laughter coming from the next room. Then the leader came in, "Hi, I'm Michael. You can call me Simon." he said unhelpfully. "I would shake hands but you'd only refuse." he said as he paced towards the front door. He patted Smithy on the head and said "Nice to meet you old chap." ignoring Smithy's muttered obscenities as pain exploded in the policeman's skull.

"Hello, gorgeous." said Simon leaning down and kissing Kerry, Kerry turned away. Smithy looked up and said "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Simon turned his face to Smithy, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." he leaned forward and tried to kiss Smithy who promptly drew his head back. Simon put one hand on Smithy's shoulder and the other hand behind his head to stop him retreating. Smithy head-butted Simon squarely in the face, Simon recoiled swearing and glared reproachfully at Smithy. Smithy stared defiantly back.

Simon felt his nose, swearing as he felt the tender point where Smithy's head had collided with his face. His eyes glittered and he hit Smithy, knocking him sideways onto the floor.

"No stop!" Kerry shrieked as Smithy's head hit the floor.

"Shut it, sweetheart. The pig wants a fight, he'll bloody get one." said Simon vindictively. He kicked out and caught Smithy on the jaw, he kicked out again, a loud crack from Smithy's side cut through Kerry's continued protests. Smithy shouted out, his wide vocabulary of swear words coming into play.

The policemen outside heard Smithy's shout and came running towards flat 825. Simon panicked and beat Smithy round the head trying desperately to shut him up. Kerry started yelling adding her screams to Simon's yells of "Shut up! Just fucking shut it!" and Smithy's now incoherent swearing. Then Smithy was mercifully knocked out, Kerry shrieked even louder to make up for it but Simon ripped down one of the curtains and gagged her with it. Kerry choked on the folds of dusty material, she heard Simon rallying his men, and women she realized as she heard a high giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry could hear Callum grilling the young couple on anything they might have seen or heard. She tried to call through the curtain in her mouth but the little squeak that came out couldn't be heard through the door.

Smithy stirred, Kerry looked at him and poked him with her foot. Smithy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make the pain in his head go away, he felt Kerry's toe prod him again. He opened his eyes reluctantly and closed them immediately as the swiftly spinning world flashed across his vision. He tried to sit up, and felt all the blood rush from his head. A soft moan escaped him and he flinched expecting another reprimand. He propped himself up against the wall and squinted at Kerry, trying to bring her blurred features into focus. "Kerry?" he mumbled.

Kerry nodded, then she kicked the wall. Callum heard the thud and said "What was that?" to Jean and Simon. They both feigned deafness, "What? I didn't hear anything, did you Perce?" said Jean.

Simon shook his head.

"Can I just check in there quickly?" asked Callum, "It's probably just me being paranoid but I'd like to check." he said moving towards the door handle.

In one fluid movement Jean drew a handgun from her yellow sunflower patterned skirt and pointed it at Callum, he stopped instantly and noticed that the gun was equipped with silencer.

"Hands above your heads please." said Jean in a sugary voice.

Gina and June complied but Callum wasn't so quick. "You know that threatening us isn't going to get you anywhere." he said. Jean pulled the trigger, the bullet thudded into Callum's shoulder with a small explosion of blood.

Callum's roar of pain was silenced by Simon sealing his mouth with duck tape. Simon handcuffed all three officers with their own handcuffs and put them in the room with Smithy and Kerry.

Gina gasped when she saw the state of Smithy's face, "Smithy, what have they done to you?" she asked.

Smithy opened his eyes and looked at her for a fraction of a second before closing his eyes and saying "Nothing, they ain't done nothing."

Gina was prevented from saying any more by Simon putting a strip of duck tape across her mouth. Gina glared at him, Callum scowled as Simon forced him down next to Gina. June settled herself calmly the other side of Callum and said "Callum lean back against the mattress, try and keep pressure on the wound." Simon smirked and said "Well, you lot keep yourselves out of trouble and if I hear so much as a squeak from any of you you'll all pay."

The police officers scowled in unison and their minds began to race simultaneously. Simon slammed the door loudly behind him, Smithy groaned as the noise aggravated his throbbing head. "Was that a squeak old chap? Did you want something? No, I thought not. Mustn't cry wolf old chap, I mightn't come next time." said Simon as he poked his head round the door again.

Simon took the pleasure of banging the door shut again, Smithy's eyes opened.

The world was spinning so fast he couldn't separate any of the images, Gina was trying to tell him something. He frowned trying to concentrate, he felt like he was going to be sick. It must have showed on his face because the other police officers shuffled out of immediate range and watched him apprehensively.

Smithy locked his eyes onto Gina's face, he needed reassurance. He tried to say something but Gina shushed him frantically, not wanting to bring Simon back in. Smithy flashed back to his time in the army: "Be quiet! If you don't shut it it'll hurt even worse." his Sergeant hissed at him.

Gina noticed the change in Smithy's expression as the armour fell back into place, he was clamming up, shutting them out. "Smithy? What is it?" Gina asked her tone softening.

Smithy shook his head, looking directly into her face. Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he went rigid. He slid from his position leaning against the wall and started to spasm violently on the floor.

Gina and June moved forward to try and help, Kerry shrieked through the curtain in her mouth and threw herself at him and Callum just sat staring down at Smithy as the Sergeant thrashed around.

June exchanged a look with Gina as Smithy rolled under the bed jerking and crying out. Gina nodded at June, June tried to calm a now hysterical Kerry. Tears were streaming down her face, she sobbed uncontrollably as June tried to move her away from Smithy as Simon crashed into the room. "What's going on now? Ah, I see." he said noticing Smithy.

"If you don't do something he could die." said June quietly.

"Who asked your opinion?" asked Simon, Jean appeared at his shoulder.

"What's up ducks?" she asked. "Oh poor pet!" she exclaimed as she saw Smithy who had stopped spasming and was lying, breathing heavily, on his back.

"Where's the key, Perce?" she asked, leaning up and whispering into Simon's ear. A grin spread slowly across Simon's face and he took out a key from his pocket and handed it to Jean.

Jean went over to Smithy and turned him over so she could undo his handcuffs, Smithy groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

Jean and Simon left saying sweetly, "Say your goodbyes." in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry calmed down as Smithy opened his eyes and stretched his arms experimentally. "Smithy," June whispered, "Smithy are you OK?"

Smithy grimaced and began to spasm again, he rolled closer to Callum and lashed out violently, the officers tried to keep out of Smithy's way but in the enclosed space there was nothing they could do. Smithy put his foot through the door and consequently got his foot stuck. When the seizure finished Smithy frowned, "What the hell?" he asked looking at his trapped foot. He yanked his foot out of the door just as Simon slammed it open. Smithy was thrown against the corner of the room. He slumped onto the floor and lay still.

Gina rolled her eyes as Simon expertly handcuffed Smithy again and said "You lot are gonna yell for help. When help comes we'll play it by ear."

When their gags were removed the police officers still refused to make a sound. "Oh come on, right. You lot yell now or he will." said Simon threateningly, pointing at Callum.

Callum shook his head, "Don't." he said firmly.

Simon kicked him in the ribs with all his might, Callum gritted his teeth and remained silent.

Callum was on the floor completely winded, he felt like a horse was sitting on his ribcage. His breath rasped painfully in his throat and he was incapable of making a sound even if he had wanted to. Every time he took a breath a sharp stabbing pain made him gasp.

Callum felt like he was going to be sick but he couldn't breathe. June saw blood trickling from the corner of Callum's mouth.

Simon noticed too and turned his ministrations to Kerry, "Pretty, shame to let it go to waste." said Simon as Jean entered the room, "Don't you think so?" he asked Jean. Smithy woke up and looked around dazedly.

Jean nodded, her eyes not on Kerry but Smithy.

"You will call your friends or the girl will pay." said Simon threateningly.

Smithy glared at him, "You lay a finger on her and I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and kill you personally."

Simon smiled, "Is that a threat?" he enquired politely.

"Yeah, I s'pose it is." said Smithy.

Simon laughed softly, "You're hardly in a position to make threats."

Smithy lurched onto his knees and with a colossal effort onto his feet. He stood facing Simon, he was a couple of inches taller. "Don't you dare." he said.

Simon looked thoughtful for a second then he kicked out, his foot connected with Smithy's injured ankle and the policeman swore. Smithy staggered backwards, the bed knocked against the back of his knees and he sat down onto it. Smithy couldn't keep himself upright with his hands tied behind his back, he flopped down onto the bed.

"Who could refuse an offer like that?" said Jean, smirking humourlessly.

Smithy tried to get up, Kerry tried to create a diversion.

Simon moved closer to Kerry, caressing her gently. He moved his hands to her shirt buttons and began to undo them with menacing slowness.

Smithy saw what was going on and fought against Jean who was now sitting beside him on the bed. Jean stroked his cheek, Smithy turned away. Jean ran her hand down Smithy's face onto his neck and towards his chest.

Smithy shuddered, the utter powerlessness of his situation was completely unfamiliar to him. Jean began to undo the buttons on his shirt, keeping pace expertly with Simon. Smithy pulled away, he refused steadfastly to co-operate.

"Simon, help." said Jean when Smithy pulled away for the 12th time.

Simon pinned Smithy down while Jean undid his shirt. Smithy struggled against him, Smithy kicked Simon as hard as he could in the balls. Simon yelled, "FUCK! You bloody little shit!" as he crumpled onto the floor.

Jean pressed the muzzle of her gun against Smithy's temple, "I could blow your brains out." she said.

"No you couldn't." said Smithy and started laughing, chuckling softly to himself remembering happier times.

"The gun's loaded." said Jean, firing a couple of shots into the wall to prove her point.

"You couldn't." said Smithy and collapsed in a fit of the giggles.

"You think it's funny! Is this funny?" she asked, she dug her fingers vindictively into his side.

Smithy now knew how it felt to be Callum at this precise moment.

Gina looked on in horror, two of her sergeants were choking in front of her.

Jean released Smithy, "Not so funny now?" she asked.

"My brain's not in my side." said Smithy before dissolving into fits of laughter again.

June and Gina exchanged nervous glances, was Sgt Smith out of his mind?

Jean was clearly having doubts about Smithy's sanity as well, she left him shaking with laughter and went over to Callum.

Simon finally regained his composure, "I'm gonna teach you the lesson of your life." he said in an angry growl.

"Can't learn, don't have a brain." said Smithy before roaring with laughter again.

Simon wasn't put off by Smithy's disturbing attitude, "It's your problem how long it takes you to learn."

"Can we talk about this?" asked Gina.

"No." snapped Jean, pointing the gun at her. "We call the shots." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay." said Gina trying to keep things civil.

"Are we ready?" asked CO19 Sgt Burton.

"Yes Sarge." the radio responses crackled.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Burton into her radio.

Jean found herself covered by multiple guns and tazers, she looked into the eyes of the leading officer. It was a woman, her cold blue-green eyes bored into Jean's brown ones. "Put the gun down." she said.

"Or what? You gonna shoot me?" she asked.

"Three, two.."

Jean lunged behind Smithy, using him as a human shield.

Several shots peppered the opposite wall but only one hit Jean, and that one was fired by Burton.

Jean screamed in pain, Simon launched himself at the officers.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he shouted.

Simon fell to the floor, he'd been tazered before he even took a step.

Jean pointed the gun at Smithy's head, "I'll shoot unless you all put your weapons down." she said.

"Doesn't matter, no brains." laughed Smithy.

Gina rolled her eyes, didn't he appreciate the seriousness of the situation?

Burton put her weapon down, "Okay chill." she said.

"The others need to drop their guns. Now!" shouted Jean furiously.

Jemma looked from Smithy to Jean. Smithy was laughing so hard that he'd gone red.

Jean was so cold in comparison, her features mask like.

Jean took the gun away from Smithy's head for a second to gesture to the door, Jemma drew her tazer and stopped Jean in her tracks.

Jemma came forward and released the handcuffed officers.

"Someone get a medic in here." said Jemma, before escorting her officers from the scene.

**Sorry this one is so short, but I've kinda run out of inspiration. So any ideas are very much appreciated. ****J**

**I'm going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I still need you to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the last one was so short, and for the lack of updates. I'm going to wrap this one up, hopefully you guys will like it!**

**Thank you to anyone who read or reviewed, very much appreciated.**

* * *

A medic came in, "They're in here." she shouted over her shoulder.

Accordingly a little battalion of paramedics swarmed into the room.

One went to Gina, "Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

Gina nodded, "I'm not hurt, just get those two," she said gesturing at Smithy and Callum, "To hospital."

Kerry threw herself at Smithy who was still laughing, "You can quit now." she said poking him.

"What's up with him?" asked the young medic, slightly put off.

"Oh nothing, he'll snap out of it eventually." said Kerry, shoving Smithy gently.

"Is he normally like this?" asked the medic, clearly at a loss for how to proceed.

"No." admitted Kerry reluctantly.

"I'm just going to get a second opinion." said the medic going over to his colleague.

They conversed in whispers and shot side-long glances at Smithy, who had by now subsided into the occasional muffled laugh and was just grinning. He did look slightly insane.

The medic came over again, "We're going to take you both to hospital, then we're going to see if he sobers up."

"He's not drunk." said Kerry defensively.

"No, we don't think that he is." said the medic, trying to encourage Smithy to his feet.

"He's definitely not on drugs!" said Kerry, getting worked up on Smithy's behalf.

"We'll determine whether or not he's under the influence of any substances, when we get to the hospital.

Smithy was being escorted to an ambulance, he saw Callum being taken to another ambulance. He pointed and giggled, "Oh Smithy, get a grip!" said Kerry exasperatedly.

Smithy stopped laughing for a second then a grin split his face again.

Callum looked over at them, he sent Kerry a 'WTF?' look.

Kerry shrugged and continued trying to get through to Smithy.

Smithy was sitting on the bed in the ambulance, next to Kerry when he started to have another seizure.

Kerry and the young medic both panicked, the medic regain his head quicker.

The fit only lasted for about 20 seconds, the medic shouted to his mate in front. Asking what to do if the patient was fitting in the ambulance.

His mate started to shout back long strings of instructions, the medic couldn't keep up with the information overload.

"He's stopped now!" he shouted to shut his mate up.

But he had clearly jinxed it, no sooner were the words out of his mouth than Smithy began to fit again.

Kerry backed away from him as he lashed out uncontrollably, her eyes wide and fearful.

When Smithy stopped moving Kerry approached him cautiously, "Smithy?" he asked tentatively.

No response, not so much as a flicker.

She reached out and took hold of his hand, the medic was also trying to get a response from Smithy but neither was succeeding.

The medic checked for a pulse, "We're losing him!" he shouted.

Kerry couldn't believe it, a minute ago he'd been laughing and couldn't stop, now she was supposed to adjust to the thought of him dying?

"No! Smithy? Wake up!" she shouted, desperately trying to provoke a response.

Smithy didn't know why he was laughing, it just felt right in a very wrong way.

Then suddenly everything looked a long way away, he tried to focus on Kerry but even her face was leaving his failing vision.

Then he woke up, he was aware that he'd been unconscious but he had no idea how long for.

He could hear someone shouting, then they stopped abruptly, he could feel the blackness approaching again. He knew that he had to fight it, but he could tell that it was gaining on him.

The medic began to try and resuscitate him, luckily they were only seconds from the hospital.

They swung into the car park and immediately a team of porters moved Smithy's thus far lifeless body onto a trolley and took him into the Emergency Department.

Kerry was left in the backwash, she followed them through the reception but was blocked by a nurse.

"Are you one of the police from the hostage situation?" asked the nurse kindly.

Putting her arm round Kerry's shoulders as the blonde nodded, "If you'd just come through here?" said the nurse guiding Kerry to a cubicle.

"Okay? Are you hurt?" asked the nurse, (Becky, according to her name tag).

Kerry shook her head, "Just a few bruises, I'll be fine. I just need a coffee." she said, forcing a smile.

"When can I see Smithy?" she asked, forgetting that Becky wouldn't know who Smithy was.

"Would you like me to call him for you?" asked Becky.

"He's here, he was taken into that bit over there." said Kerry gesturing vaguely towards resus.

"Oh." said the nurse, and that one word made Kerry's blood run cold.

"What?" she asked, "What's happened? He's not…?"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, I'll find out how he is for you, shall I?" said the nurse.

"Yes please." said Kerry, hugging herself and praying that Smithy was alright.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, maybe a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later Becky came back with a coffee, "It's okay, they're still working on him." she said, handing the steaming cup to Kerry.

Kerry relaxed slightly, leaning back against the wall and wondering if she'd need to give evidence.

She was still chilled when one of the doctors came in, he had that 'I'm so sorry.' expression on his face.

"No!" said Kerry, her coffee dropping from her suddenly nerveless fingers.

"I'm very sorry but.." the doctor got no further before Kerry leant forwards and was sick all over his feet.

Later Kerry was sitting in the waiting room with Yvonne, who was comforting her.

The doctor changed out of his scrubs and came over to talk to them.

Kerry wiped her eyes but it didn't appear to make any difference.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, but could one of you please come and ID the body?" said the doctor apologetically, he knew how insensitive it was to ask those who had just lost a loved one to view the body but it was necessary part of the procedure.

"I'll come." said Yvonne, standing up.

"I'll come as well." said Kerry determinedly.

The doctor glanced at Yvonne, who nodded and then he led them through to the morgue.

Smithy looked very peaceful, his eyes were closed and the blood had been cleaned off his face. Kerry let out a huge sob as her last hope deserted her.

Yvonne wrapped her arms round Kerry, offering her the support that she needed.

The doctor motioned for the attendant to cover Smithy's face again but Kerry looked up and told him not to.

"Could I just have a moment please?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Of course." said the doctor retreating slightly to give the two women some relative privacy.

Kerry looked through the glass at Smithy, and everything that she knew him as ran through her head.

Luckily she couldn't see the bald patch on the other side of his head where they'd had to make an incision to try and relieve the pressure on his brain.

"How did he die?" asked Kerry quietly.

"The trauma to his skull caused a fracture, he bled into his brain." said the doctor.

"He.. he didn't suffer did he?" asked Kerry dreading the answer.

"No, he was unconscious." said the doctor.

"Did he say anything?" asked Kerry needing reassurance.

"I'm sorry, he didn't." said the doctor, clearly feeling that any information he could give on Smithy's death would only upset Kerry further.

"Thank-you for trying." said Yvonne, as the attendant pulled the sheet up over Smithy's face. Blocking him from view for the last time.

Kerry stayed for a second, looking at the white shrouded figure on the table. Fixing his face in her mind as she wanted to remember him, happy and smiling. She didn't want to think of this place when she thought of him.

"Come on Kerry." said Yvonne, guiding Kerry back to the main part of the hospital.

The majority of the relief were in the corridor outside Callum's room. They had just received the news that Callum would make a full recovery.

They were jubilant, already thinking of amusing cards to send to Callum while he recovered.

Kerry and Yvonne came into the corridor, they were engulfed in the happy noise. Then people noticed Kerry's tear-streaked face and Yvonne's sad mask.

Their smiles slid off their faces and all talk ceased.

"He's dead." Kerry announced before covering her face with her hands and breaking down.

The rest of the girls also burst into tears, many of the men looked awkward.

"Look on the bright side. Half isn't a bad ratio." said Max.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with this fic, maybe you liked?**

**I am going to try and finish off all of my fics with the exception of Motorbiker and What if we're thinking the same thing?**

**I'm not deliberately making Max nasty at the end, it just sort of happened.**

**Please review, both positive and negative comments gratefully recieved. :D**


End file.
